


He Won't Leave

by monkeykiddo1



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeykiddo1/pseuds/monkeykiddo1
Summary: Chica managed to get lost so Mark recruits Dark to help look for her. The neighbors are... interesting to say the least.*A repost from Fanfiction.net. I'm moving my completed works over
Kudos: 14





	He Won't Leave

"Why must we do this again?"

"I already told you Dark. They might have an idea of where to look." The man turned to look at the gray man beside him. "Beside we should of introduced ourselves a while ago and you know it."

Dark sighed and shifted his tie around. The quiet neighborhood seemed mostly normal, to an outside viewer at least. A perfect place to hide a house of crazies. Until you look at a single house that the two men were walking up to. Four stories high and painted multiple shades of green, blue, red and black made one wonder who lived there. He's footsteps stiffen as his partner barely restrained rush toward the door and knocked.

"Welcome citizens. Jackaboyman is here!"

Dark stared at the masked man dressed in bright red onsie?. Lime green tufts of hair poked out underneath his hood and a blue cap billowed from behind him.

"Um, hi?" Dark's companion offered his hand. "My name's Mark and this is Dark. We live next door-"

Jackaboyman shook with both hands and pulled Mark into the house. "Greetings, greetings. Come, I get the others."

Dark stepped in after the two, gently shutting the door behind him. He raised an eyebrow at Mark, who stared at the stairs Jackaboyman practically glided up. "Still think this is a good idea."

"Hush you." He pointed a finger at Dark.

"Vat's this." Dark jerked backed from a gloved finger poking him in the chest. A doctor, most likely, stood beside him, a face mask covering his mouth. Olive green hair spiked up everywhere as the doctor circled around Dark. His eyes glinted and Dark swore that a manic smile hid behind that mask.

"Leave them alone Schneep."

Another man, this time wearing a fox mask and having emerald green hair, appeared in front of them. He gave a flourished bow. "Greetings. I am Marvin the Magnificent. And this is Dr. Schneeplestein." The doctor gave a half=hearted wave as he continued observing Dark.

Mark side-stepped the doctor as he introduced themselves. Dark attempted to glare at the doctor but "Fascinating, fascinating. You're obviously alive but you're skin is colder van ice. I should"

"Don't even think about it Schneep." Dark flipped around to spot another figure wearing a hat and (why did he find this strange) brown hair. He smiled and held out his hand. "Chase."

"Mark and this is Dark." Mark shook his hand. "We were wondering if you have seen"

"I NEED ASSISTANCE!"

Everyone jerked to look at the top of the staircase. Dark stiffen as a spotty cold presence appeared above them. Jackaboyman zoomed down the stairs, followed by manic laughter. Just as he jumped over the railing, hiding beside Marvin, something glitched onto the railing. It appeared as a man with spike dark green hair, holding a dry bloody knife in his hands. But two things clued Dark in that it wasn't (besides the aura that he felt). A thin line slitted across it's throat and it's eyes.

With another loud laugh, the presence leapt toward Mark and Chase. Dark narrowed his eyes, jumping in front of the creature. He's hands snapped out, stopping the knife and restraining both arms.

"Well. What do we have hear?" The presence's voice glitched around. It smirked and leaned it's face closer, showing off its bright green and red eyes. "A new plaything for me to mess with."

Dark blinked as the creature glitched out of his grip. Marvin yelled and threw out his arms. A thud from his right announced the presence. While it moved to get up, Marvin and Jackaboyman rushed forward, both having green glowing hands, to restrain it.

"Let me GO!"

"Nope."

"Not happening Anti."

The creature (Anti) strained against the two, pushing, pushing, pushing-

"Got it."

Anti shuddered and froze, eyes darting to look at the vial that Dr. Schneeplestein jabbed into it's neck. IT's eyes fluttered close and the body collapsed. Everyone, excluding Dark and Mark, sighed in relief. 

"Vat did you do?" The doctor pointed a finger at Jackaboyman as Marvin carefully gathered up the body.

He raised up both hands. "Nothing. I opened up Jack's room and he was just there. I give my hero's promise."

"It feels like Anti's only been in control for a few minutes." Marvin shifted the body slightly. "Jack sleeps late. Perhaps he found an opening in his sleep."

"Vell, I'll have to increase the potency of his medicine or increase how often he takes it." Dr. Schneeplestein removed the vial and examined it closely.

"I shall return Jack back to his room then." Marvin disappeared in a poof of smoke. Dr. Schneeplestein hummed and wandered over to a room on their left. 

Chase walked over and placed a hand on Jackaboyman's shoulder. "Well, that was interesting."

"What the fuck just happened." The two man stared at Mark, who walked around Dark. Dark adjusted his tie as Chase waved them over to follow him.

"Basically Anti somehow got control of Jack's body again."

Dark tilted his head. "Anti?"

"Well," Jackaboyman flailed his hands. "He's actually called Antisepticeye but we just prefer to call him Anti. And he's nasty I can tell you that." He showed the cut in his suit, jumper, inches away from his heart.

"So was that Anti."

"Sort-of."

Dark folded his arms. "Anti's a spirit, is he not."

"Right-O." Jackaboyman pulled out a chair, flipping it around so he could rest his arms on the back of the chair.

Chase nodded and pulled out some glasses. "Jack encountered him as a child, regretfully the first member of this family." He handed all of them some water. "But we don't know much more than that." He took a sip from the glass. "So you were looking for something earlier?"

"Hm. Oh right." Mark shook his head. "You see Chica got out of the yard."

"The Jims handy work." Dark rolled his eyes. "Why did you bring them?"

"You shut it." Mark glared at him. He turned back to Chase. "I was wondering if you seen her. She's a golden retriever."

"I have not but I shall begin my search immediately!" Jackaboyman jumped up and rushed out the sliding glass door.

Chase sighed and shook his head fondly. "I haven't either but its been awhile since I've been here." A groan and tapping got the threes attention. "Oh, Hey Rob. Jameson."

Mark nearly toppled his chair as he stood up. Behind him stood a nicely dressed gentleman, moniacle and cane included, and a purpleish.......ZOMBIE?!

The gentleman smiled and tipped his hat at Mark. Greetings! I'm Jameson. Jameson Jackson.

Mark blinked rapidly at the words fading from his eyes, slowly nodding his head. The zombie (probably Rob) shuffled over to Chase. He tugged against his coat, slowly lifting up a hand to point outside. "What? Is something outside Robbie?"

He stood up and peeked out the glass. Chase started chuckling. "So I can tell that Chica is a friendly dog."

"What?!" Mark rushed out the door. "CHICA!"

Dark sighed hearing the familiar barking, He stood up to join the others with a crackling green something crossed just past his vision. He stared up at the ceiling, calculating before giving the tinyest of smirks. Something interesting indeed.


End file.
